


Meeting of the Homosexuals

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [5]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, pay this no mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi gets summoned by Rin and Himuro because they heard he was gay. </p><p>[Don't hit me for the title please]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of the Homosexuals

**Author's Note:**

> I got really bored and thought "what if I wrote a drabble based on the three characters I headcanon as gay meeting in a cafe?" and this is the end result of that I am so sorry.  
> Also advanced warning I cannot write for Yamaguchi to save my life.

“Wait, what do you mean I have to go, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi frowned, looking at Tsukishima. “I don’t even have anything in common with them.”

"You’re all gay. There, that’s something you all have in common.” Tsukishima replied with a shrug. “Besides, didn’t you say it was rude to decline someone when they’ve asked you to go out and you’re free for the day?” He raised an eyebrow, glancing at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Fine,” The freckled boy sighed. “I guess I’ll see you when we’re finished talking, Tsukki.” He exited the blond’s car and walked toward the small, local cafe. He pushed open the door and the little bell on top jingled quietly. 

“There you are! We were waiting for you!” Yamaguchi saw someone with maroon hair and what looked like shark teeth waving him over to a table by the window. He was smiling, but nonetheless still looked pretty intimidating. 

“Oh, sorry I’m late…” He mumbled, rubbing his neck as he walked over to the table. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking around. 

The other boy at the table, a guy with short, black, hair covering one eye smiled up at him. “Go ahead and sit, we don’t bite.” He paused, laughing. “Well, Rin might, but I won’t.” 

“A-Ah, I see.” Yamaguchi nodded and sat down, staring down at the table. 'They’re kind of scary… Especially the guy with the red hair.' 

“Don’t just go telling people I might bite them, Tatsuya! That’s rude.” The maroon haired guy exclaimed, frowning. He sighed and turned his attention back to Yamaguchi. “By the way, I’m Matsuoka Rin. Nice to meet you!” He grinned, and suddenly Yamaguchi felt he wasn’t nearly as scary as he looked. 

“Nice to meet you too… I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He smiled, nodding to Rin. 'Maybe this won’t be so bad…'

Rin smiled, then looked to the guy he called Tatsuya expectantly. “Well, are you gonna introduce yourself?” 

“Oh! Right. I’m Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you.” The raven haired boy laughed awkwardly and extended his hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Yamaguchi nodded and sighed a little in relief. At least they seemed friendly. “Ah, um… Matsuoka-kun, why did you ask me to come here?” He glanced over to Rin, who was busying himself stacking packets of sugar on the table. 

“Huh? Oh, because.” Rin avoided a real answer, continuing to stack sugar packets carefully, like he was playing some backward version of Jenga. 

Himuro rolled his eyes. “It’s because he heard rumors about you.” He said, smiling. “Mostly about your sexuality.” 

“Rumors?” Yamaguchi blinked. He didn’t think he was known enough to have rumors spread about him. Unless it was Hinata or Tsukishima’s doing. “I don’t really see why that would make him want to see me…” 

Rin, having given up on his weird obsession with the sugar packets, finally rejoined the conversation. “Well, I’m pretty sure it’s common knowledge that Tatsuya’s gay, I mean, his boyfriend does like to make that well-known.” He smirked, earning a sharp look from Himuro. 

“Yes, Atsushi does like to tell people my sexuality on a regular basis. I’m sure all of Japan knows it now, even if they don’t know who I am.” He sighed. “Of course, Makoto likes to do that too, just to mess with me.” 

Rin laughed. “Yeah, well you got into that relationship all on your own.” He smiled. “Back to what I was getting at earlier, I’m saying that I’ve heard rumors about you being gay before, and I figured we should all sit down and have a chat sometime.” 

Something clicked in Yamaguchi’s head and he realized exactly why Tsukishima brought his sexuality and romantic preference into the list of things he might have in common with people who were two and three years older than him. “I see. Okay…” He nodded, and then fell silent again. 

“I’m sorry if we’re making you uncomfortable, Yamaguchi-kun.” Himuro smiled apologetically. “I know we’re both a few years older than you are, which makes it a little strange, but it’s always nice to have people who have the same things to deal with you do.” 

“Right. And plus, it’s always fun to just chat sometimes.” Rin smiled. “I’m not saying you have to stay here and talk with us - you’re welcome to leave if you feel uncomfortable - but you seem like a pretty cool guy.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t keep the smile that threatened to spread across his face from appearing. He had to admit; it did feel pretty good to have people who shared his preferences to talk to, even if they were a few years older than he was. “Thanks.” He muttered out, a little embarrassed at himself. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Himuro smiled and clapped him on the shoulder gently. “Hey, do you have your phone on you right now?” 

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi nodded and pulled it out. “Do you need it for something?”

Himuro nodded. “Yeah, is it alright if I put in my email so we can talk to each other? I live all the way out in Akita, which is pretty far from here, so I won’t get to see you very often.” With a nod from Yamaguchi, he took the phone and put himself in his contact list. “There. Just remember to tell me who it is when you text me; I’ll forget.” 

Yamaguchi laughed a little. “Right, thanks.” 

“Well don’t forget about me~” Rin held out his hand, grinning. “I’m not gonna be left out of the loop here just because I live a little bit closer.” He took the phone as Yamaguchi held it out to him and put himself in. “There.” 

“Ah, thank you Matsuoka-kun.” Yamaguchi nodded, taking his phone back.

“No problem. And just call me Rin, okay? I get the feeling we’ll be talking a lot in the future.” Rin grinned again as his phone went off. “Oh, that’s probably Sousuke, which is my cue to leave.” He stood up and waved. “See you guys around!” With that, Rin left the cafe, pressing the talk button on his phone and immediately going into an argument with the other person. 

Himuro laughed. “Well, that’s probably about our time to leave then, too.” He stood up and stretched. “Do you need someone to take you home or will you be alright on your own?” 

“No, Tsukki should still be around here somewhere.” Yamaguchi shook his head. “Thank you for the offer though, Himuro-kun.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Himuro smiled. “And you can just call me Tatsuya. A lot of people do,” He smiled and pat Yamaguchi’s shoulder again, heading toward the door. “I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Bye, Tatsuya…” Yamaguchi nodded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the parking garage he had seen Tsukishima go in before he went into the cafe. 

When he got in the car, he noticed the look he was getting from the blond and laughed a little. “They’re actually pretty nice, even if they are a little strange.” 

Tsukishima nodded. “Okay, but why does that one guy have shark teeth?”


End file.
